Magie Noire
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Quand Albus décrête que Sirius a besoin de compagnie pour son équilibre mental, et que seul Severus est disponible... Ca ne peut que donner un désastre. Un désastre qui va réveiller la magie noire de la Maison des Blacks, et celle qui sommeillait en Severus. SS/SB, mention de Albus/Gellert.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Dans le cadre de mon entrainement à mettre deux personnes ensemble, voici une Sirius/severus. Ma première fic sur ce couple, et ma deuxième fanfiction de "mise en couple". Ce que j'ai, je dois bien l'avouer, beaucoup de mal à faire.

J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Magie Noire.

.

Severus Rogue était un homme prudent. Il était aussi sarcastique, partial, habile dissimulateur, réservé… Un véritable enfoiré, si on demandait son avis à Sirius. Mais personne ne lui demandait quoi que ce soi.t Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de clamer à tout vent son opinion sur le personnage énigmatique qu'était Rogue. C'est pourquoi, ce matin-là, comme à peu près tous les matins depuis quatre mois, une dispute faisait rage à la maison de Square Grimmauld.

- Tu n'es qu'un bâtard graisseux avec autant de délicatesse qu'une acromentule en rut ! Et un lâche qui se cache derrière un masque pour ne pas avoir à affronter Voldemort en face !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me planque dans cette maison depuis des mois, sans oser mettre le bout du nez dehors…

La réplique était dégoulinante de fiel et l'amertume de la réponse plus forte que celle d'un chocolat noir à 90 pour cent.

- On ne me laisse pas sortir, tu le sais bien…

- Et depuis quand tu obéis ?

Sirius se tut, soudain pensif. C'était vrai après tout, pourquoi obéissait-t-il ? Un petit tour dehors ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

- Hors de question. Dit Dumbledore, qui les observait depuis un moment et qui avait deviné- lu ? – les pensées de l'héritier des Blacks.

Sirius lui lança un regard de chien battu ( ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir littéralement si il ne cessait d'insulter Rogue).

- Non.

Le ton était catégorique. Sans appel. Sirius râla un bon coup, lança un dernier regard noir à Rogue, puis s'en alla dignement.

Quand deux heures plus tard, Minerva trouva Sirius en train de faire le mur par la fenêtre, Albus décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Il lui fallait de la compagnie. Absolument. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire, mais n'importe qui qui ne ferait pas que passer dans cette grande maison qu'était le QG. Les vacances approchaient , c'était le moment idéal pour lui envoyer quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Harry était à rayer de la liste, il devait impérativement aller chez les Dursleys pour être totalement en sécurité et réapprovisionner les protections magiques. Rémus était en mission pour tenter de rallier un maximum de loups-garous à leur cause, et cela risquait fort de prendre _beaucoup _de temps. Minerva allait à un important congrès sur la coopération magique internationale, essentiel si on voulait avoir une petite chance de se rallier la France en cas de dernier recours. Les Weasleys allaient voir leur fils en Roumanie, et il ne pouvait décemment gâcher leurs vacances. ( de plus, des dragons leur seraient plus qu'utiles dans cette guerre… Stratège, lui ? Allons, où allez vous chercher une chose pareille ? ) Non, en fait, le seul disponible était… Oh non… Merlin leur vienne en aide !

~oOo~

- Severus mon petit, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le petit regarda Dumbledore avec attention tout en prenant place sur un siège mauve et orange ( nouvelle acquisition d'Albus.). Son mentor avait l'air… tendu ? Voilà un évènement extraordinaire. Ce qu'il avait à dire à l'espion devait être particulièrement grave.

- Severus… j'ai une importante mission à vous confier. A vrai dire, la victoire ou la défaite est à présent entre vos mains.

Severus le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela DU TOUT.

- La victoire dépend en effet de la force psychologique d'Harry. Or Harry est très lié à son parrain, et celui déprime. Par conséquent, Harry déprime. Vous me suivez ?

- Je vous suis, mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens foutre là-dedans.

- Eh bien voilà, il faudrait de la compagnie à Sirius, une distraction quotidienne …

- Albus, vous n'envisagez tout de même pas ? demanda Rogue, horrifié.

- Si. Vous allez passer les vacances avec Sirius, cela vous fera le plus grand bien à tout les deux d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Hors de question.

- Severus, soyez raisonnable mon petit…

- Je démissionne !

- Severus !

Après moult arguments et grands cris poussés, Severus finit par accepter. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix après tout. Albus pouvait se montrer _très _persuasif.

C'est donc ainsi que Severus Rogue, ses bagages à la main, se trouvait devant la porte du Square Grimmauld , s'apprêtant à passer de très mauvaises vacances.

Il entra, posa ses valises dans le couloir, et attendit que le cabot se manifeste. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Sirius déboula dans le corridor, prévenu de l'arrivée de son hôte par le claquement de la porte. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il vit Severus. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait omis de lui dire qui serait son « invité » durant ses vacances.

- Servilus ? !

- Black. Où les mets-je ? demanda-t-il en pointant ses valises et en tentant de rester calme.

- Que quoi ? Non ! Tu dégages !

- Je voudrais bien crois moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Ton équilibre mental, et donc celui de ton filleul, est en jeu. Je n'y crois qu'à moitié, étant donné que ton mental à autant d'équilibre qu'un funambule unijambiste !

- Oh toi je vais te !

Et Sirius se jeta sans ménagements sur Severus, décidé à lui faire payer l'insulte, et toutes les précédentes.

~oOo~

- Plus que trois cotes à réparer et vous serez comme neuf. S'exclama Pomfresh.

Elle avait débarqué en urgence suite à un appel catastrophé du directeur qui était venu voir comment se passait leur première journée. Et son intervention avait été tout à fait nécessaire, les deux hommes étaient dans un état lamentables quand elle était arrivée. Bien que toujours capable de se donner des coups et se lancer des sorts. Elle était assez fière d'avoir réussi à les séparer, et à les rafistoler. Les cheveux de Severus garderaient cependant leur couleur vert printemps encore quelques semaines.

Assis dans la cuisine, Sirius et Severus se toisaient pendant que l'infirmière faisait son métier tout en les gratifiant de divers noms d'oiseaux. Le bilan était lourd pour Severus : trois cotes cassées, des cheveux verts, un œil au beurre noir, des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Pour Sirius : Un bras cassé, une cheville foulée, et il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche sans que des aboiements suraigus n'en sortent.

Pomfresh leur fit promettre de se comporter en adultes civilisés, puis repartit, les laissant seuls à nouveau.

Severus sentit que ces vacances allaient être longues.

~oOo~

- Tu vas me payer ça, Black !

Le sort fusa, et atteignit Sirius en pleine poitrine. Sauf que la métamorphose n'étant pas son domaine, le sort que Severus envoya changea l'autre homme en sa forme animagus, et non pas en blatte.

Quand Sirius essaya de se retransformer et qu'il n'y parvint pas, il se dit qu'il avait un sérieux problème…

~oOo~

- Ouaille ! Black lâche tout de suite mon mollet ! Aiiiiiiie !

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous avez pu rater de la sorte un sort si simple …

- Minerva, vous voudriez bien m'aider ?

~oOo~

- Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas.

- Essayez encore une fois Minerva, allons !

- Albus, j'ai TOUT essayé !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va rester comme ça ?

- J'en ai bien peur, Severus.

Severus sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. C'était mieux que la blatte, finalement.

- Vous irez donc le promener trois fois par jour, uniquement dans le jardin, qui heureusement fait plusieurs hectars…

Et son sourire de disparaitre aussitôt.

~oOo~

- Black, lâche mon mollet !

- Grrrrr…

~oOo~

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, le chien qu'était devenu Sirius mordait Rogue; Rogue promenait le chien ( le tenir en laisse lui procurait une satisfaction non-négligeable) ;Sirius mordait Rogue ;Rogue frappait Sirius; Sirius jouait avec une balle; Rogue mordait Sirius…

Severus avait, au terme de ces quelques jours,il avait remarqué une chose des plus intéressantes : Si un Sirius chien ne peut se retransformer en humain, il ne peut pas non plus utiliser la magie. Ce qui le rendait bien moins dangereux. Il ne lui restait que ses dents pour se défendre, et à ce sujet, l'homme en noir comptait bien agir…

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait ce jour-là dans une animalerie moldue. Son but : acheter une muselière. Et se tirer d'ici. Accessoirement.

Il finit par dénicher le futur instrument de torture de Black, et sortit. Rentré à Square Grimmauld, il appela le chien, pressé d'essayer son petit jouet. Sirius arriva, la langue pendante, et tenta de le mordre. Pour jouer, selon Albus. Severus avait de sérieux doute sur la question. Severus donna un petit coup de pied au chien noir, et profita du recul de celui-ci pour sortir la muselière. Sirius grogna en voyant l'engin, et tenta de fuir. D'un accio, Severus l'avait ramené à lui, et profitant d'un petrificus, lui avait passé la muselière. Quand il le désenchanta, ce fut Sirius qui déchanta il était maintenant totalement à la merci de Severus, qui commençait à trouver la situation très amusante.

Du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore débarque en furie. Et malgré les protestations de Severus,ce dernier finit par trouver un compromis honorable pour les deux protagonistes. Un sort d'alerte, tout simple, mais appliqué à des humains. Le sort le préviendrait si l'un ou l'autre devenait violent envers son camarade, et il débarquerait sur le champ pour régler le conflit. A coup de baguette, s'entend.

Severus et Sirius boudèrent de concert pour la première fois de leur vie.

~oOo~

La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Sirius était coincé dans sa forme animagus depuis maintenant deux semaines, et personne n'avait trouvé de solution. Albus décréta qu'il fallait à présent cesser de jouer, et le retransformer. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Remus, à qui on avait envoyé un message, proposa un ouvrage de runes traitant des problèmes de la métamorphose.

Ce fut un échec cuisant. Sirius y avait juste perdu tous ses poils.

Minerva affirmait que la solution n'était pas dans la métamorphose, mais dans les sortilèges. On fit donc appel au professeur Flitwick. Après qu'il ait testé divers sorts sur ce pauvre Sirius, il se déclara incompétent pour ce problème.

Arthur déclara que la solution était dans la scie-hanse, une théorie moldue. Quand il vit les scalpels et les éprouvettes, le chien partit se planquer sous le lit de feu son emmerdeuse de mère et n'en ressortit que quand Arthur repartit.

Severus était certain que la solution serait une potion, mais les autres pouvaient toujours le supplier pour qu'il la cherche. C'était de la faute de Dumbledore après tout. Si si. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste seul avec Black. C'était donc à Dumbledore de trouver la solution.

Il décida donc, après avoir testé diverses potions, incantations et autres brouets infernaux, qu'il lui fallait un expert en potion. Un expert en potion qui n'était pas Severus, vu que celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tout ça, c'était sa faute et que son idée, il pouvait se la mettre où il pensait. Il fit donc appel à l'un de ses plus anciens amis : Gellert Grindelwald, qu'il alla voir en prison une fois de plus pour l'occasion.

Le mage noir trouva la situation suffisamment amusante et leurs tentatives assez pitoyables pour accepter de leur prêter main forte.

~oOo~

Albus alla voir Gellert en prison tous les jours, et suivit ses conseils à la lettre.

Au bout de la troisième potion infructueuse, le mage noir décréta que cela devait se régler par la magie du même nom. Albus y étant plus que réticent, ce fut finalement Severus qui s'en chargea, convaincu par une Minerva en pétard. Le sort était puissant, trop pour le maitre des potions. Aussi, quand il se sentit sa vision s'obscurcir, et vit des visages se pencher vers lui, dont celui de Black, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

~oOo~

Severus s'était évanoui. Quand il se réveilla la lendemain, et vit le regard désolé de Dumbledore se poser sur lui, il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

~oOo~

La magie noire s'était réveillée. Partout où il y en avait eu, à trente kilomètres à la ronde. Dans la maison. Dans Severus. La magie noire qu'il avait utilisée durant sa jeunesse, dont les effets étaient maintenant décuplés, se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Sa marque le brulait en permanence, et ses yeux viraient lentement au rouge. S'il ne voulait pas ressembler à Voldemort rapidement, ils avaient tout intérêt à inverser le processus.

Dumbledore repartit voir Grindelwald, qui hurla de rire quand il lui apprit la nouvelle.

- Tu te souviens de ta théorie, Albus ?

- Laquelle ? demanda Dumbledore, fatigué.

- Celle qui dit que seul l'amour pourra vaincre le mal.

- Oui.

- Nous l'avions… si innocemment testée…

- Oui . Reprit le grand mage en rougissant légèrement.

Eh bien, la voilà, ta solution.

La solution s'appelait l'amour, et si pour la maison, ça allait être difficile ( ils allaient devoir tout détruire, d'après Albus. ) , pour Severus, ce n'était pas impossible.

Enfin, il l'espérait sincèrement.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les chapitres de cette fic seront plus court que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire, car j'ai remarqué que faire des chapitres me motivait à écrire plus... mais pas dans le même chapitre. ^^

Une petite review est toujours appréciée... ^^

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre,que j'aime moyennement.

J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Magie Noire

.

Les trophées des Blacks

.

Sirius se sentait coupable. Il avait provoqué Rogue, ce qui avait déclenché une suite d'événements en catastrophe, et maintenant celui-ci se transformait lentement en une chose vaguement humaine. La magie le dévorait comme elle dévorait Voldemort, et le résultat final devrait sans doute y ressembler. Sirius avait donc décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il allait aider Rogue, plus pour avoir la conscience tranquille que par réelle compassion, mais qu'importe; seul le résultat final comptait.

Il alla voir Severus, qui était étendu dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, entouré de McGonagall et Dumbledore. Vu la tête que tirait ce dernier, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à se sentir coupable. Il s'assit à leur côté, et regarda son ennemi dormir. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, selon Albus. La magie lui prenait trop d'énergie. C'était étrange de voir Rogue ainsi, se dit Sirius. Il semblait apaisé, et les légères rides de contrariété qui marquaient habituellement son visage fermé avaient disparu. Il avait l'air plus jeune.

Sirius commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce, et il avait l'impression de voir l'homme aux cheveux noirs entièrement nu. Il était sans défense face au mal qui provenait de sa propre magie, de son passé.

Sirius détestait être mal à l'aise. Il fit donc la première chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : du thé. Il servit Albus et Minerva, et but une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Le thé était brulant, mais il avala sans la moindre protestation, ce qui venant de lui, était presque un miracle. Le silence était revenu, écrasant, oppressant. Albus finit par le briser, murmurant un faible « tout est ma faute. »

- Mais non Albus. Répliqua Minerva. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que le sort serait trop puissant pour Severus. Continua-t-elle.

- J'aurais dû le deviner. Et j'aurais dû prévoir que Sirius et Severus ensemble n'amèneraient que désastres.

- He ! Intervint Black.

Le silence revint, inconfortable, seulement troublé par les bruits de leur déglutition alors qu'ils finissaient leur thé. Albus reprit la parole.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester pour veiller sur lui. J'ai trop d'obligations au ministère, et à Poudlard. Minerva, il en va de même pour vous, vous êtes ma seconde. Il faut rappeler Rémus, je ne vois que cette solution pour sauver la situation.

Sirius eut alors l'illumination. Il allait s'occuper de Rogue. Il avait toujours été doué pour les sortilèges et les potions, et Rogue allait avoir besoin des deux. Une excellente manière de le déculpabiliser tout en se rendant utile. Même si il n'oubliait pas que Severus avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Après tout, il l'avait changé en chien ! Il prit une grande inspiration, et prononça la phrase qui changerait à jamais le cours de sa vie :

- Je vais le faire. M'en occuper, je veux dire. Inutile de rappeler Remus.

- Sirius, vous êtes devenu fou ? Votre animosité mutuelle a provoqué ce charivari !

- Justement . Je vais me racheter. Je n'oublie pas que Rogue est un salaud, un vrai connard d'ancien mangemort, mais je ne veux pas avoir sa mort- ou sa décomposition progressive- sur la conscience.

- Ce n'est pas très gryffondoresque, comme attitude. Commenta l'Ecossaise.

- Peu importe. Je vais me racheter.

« Et prouver que je peux me comporter en adulte responsable par la même occasion. » pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore hésita un moment, mais finit par céder.

- Très bien, dit-il. Mais au moindre problème, j'appelle Remus. Il serait plus à même de veiller sur ce pauvre Severus.

La décision était prise, le Destin était en marche.

~oOo~

Severus se réveilla avec des lancements dans le bras. Il se redressa, la chambre était vide. Il se sentait plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se leva, et alla dans la salle de bains en titubant. Tout en s'accrochant aux meubles pour ne pas tomber face contre terre, il finit par arriver devant le miroir. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaitre; ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres commençaient à se craqueler et à s'amincir. Son teint quant à lui, était plus pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Horrifié, il ne put retenir le cri qui monta à ses lèvres.

~oOo~

Quand Sirius entendit un cri en provenance de la chambre d'amis, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Il rata une marche, et dégringola de trois avant de se rattraper à la rampe. Il jura dans sa barbe, et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prenant son rôle de garde-malade très à cœur. Il entra dans la chambre, un peu décontenancé de n'y trouver personne. Il entendit alors des lamentations venant de la salle de bains. Il toqua et un grognement lui répondit. Il en déduisit qu'il pouvait entrer.

Rogue était dans un état encore plus lamentable que celui dans lequel ils l'avaient laissé la veille. Ses cheveux et son visage s'étaient davantage éclaircis. Des cernes gigantesques s'étendaient sous ses yeux, alors qu'il avait dormi une journée entière.

Sirius ne savait que faire, aussi, il fit exactement comme il à son habitude dans ce genre de cas : il ignora délibérément ce qui posait problème.

- Salut. Bien dormi ?

- Bien dormi ? Bien dormi ? Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Tu as vu mes yeux ?

Rogue était hystérique, ce qui tranchait avec son caractère habituellement si posé et froid.

Sirius était coincé; il répondit le plus naturellement du monde et en mettant le plus de sympathie possible dans sa voix.

- Ouais. Les cheveux blancs te vont bien.

Severus le regarda, atteré. Comment un tel crétin avait-il fait pour rester en vie durant la première guerre, cela restait un mystère. Il voulu répondre quelque chose, mais un vertige le prit, et il s'effondra au sol.

Ou plutôt il se serait effondré si Sirius ne l'avait pas habilement rattrapé. Il se retint à l'autre homme, étourdit. Il se sentait tellement, tellement faible…

- Allez viens, tu devrais te rallonger. Lui dit Sirius.

- Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Et quelles choses ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Severus fut incapable de répondre; Sirius le prit donc à bras-le-corps, et appuya son ennemi sur son épaule. Il le traina vers le lit malgré les protestations de dernier. Il le laissa tomber dessus sans douceur, et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Severus se débattait faiblement, la douleur dans son bras s'amplifiait. Il comprit que Voldemort l'appelait, et le dit à Sirius, catastrophé.

- Tu n'iras pas.

- Si, je dois y aller, il en va de l'avenir de cette guerre.

- Non, tu n'iras pas, il en va de ta vie.

- Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle, Black ? cracha Severus.

- Depuis qu'elle est entre mes mains. Alors tu te tais, tu t'allonges et tu la ferme.

Devant une telle fermeté, Rogue ne put que s'incliner, et se rallongea et maudissant tous les Blacks jusqu'à la huitième génération. Il s'arrêta soudain, interloqué.

- TU dois veiller sur moi ?

- Exact.

- Tuez-moi tout de suite. Marmonna-t-il.

Il se demanda un moment comment un tel retournement de situation était possible. C'était lui qui devait tenir compagnie à Black, et non le contraire. Pas que la situation précédente ait été particulièrement plus confortable…

Il se sentait condamné à la souffrance éternelle. Black le veillait (et tenterait surement de l'empoisonner ou de le jeter en pâture à un loup-garou quelconque à cette occasion), il devenait aussi monstrueux que son maitre, du moins physiquement, ce qui était déjà bien trop.

Il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, quand un grincement sinistre se fit entendre derrière la porte.

Merlin leur vienne en aide.

~oOo~

Les têtes d'elfes empaillées se détachaient de leur mur, d'où le grincement et les craquements. Leurs yeux autrefois clos étaient grands ouverts, vitreux et blanchâtres. Leurs bouches s'étiraient en de sordides sourires, ce qui craquait la peau déjà trop tendue qui était autour. Le sang qui avait depuis longtemps été vidé de leurs têtes coulait à flots par oreilles trop grandes. Des piaillements à vous glacer le sang se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, ne semblant provenir de nulle part.

Dès que Sirius eut vu ce spectacle, il se dit que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

~oOo~

Barricadés dans la chambre d'amis, Sirius et Severus (que le dernier des Blacks avait mis au courant) attendaient que les trophées elfiques se fatiguent de donner de grands coups de tête dans la porte. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être près d'arriver. Severus prit la direction des opérations.

- Black… Combien sont-ils ?

- Alors, si on compte ceux que ma grand-tante à fait empailler, plus ceux que Bellatrix…

- Je ne te demande pas de détails. Le coupa sèchement Rogue.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

- Une trentaine.

- Bon. On devrait pouvoir en venir à bout. La magie de la maison s'est aussi réveillée apparemment.

L'évadé de prison hocha la tête. Puis il posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis que Rogue avait commencé à parler.

- Et comment on en « vient à bout » ?

- …

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée, s'il devait être tout à fait sincère. Ses connaissances en magie noire, si elles n'étaient pas celles d'un Poufsouffle de première année, étaient loin d'égaler celles du Seigneur des ténèbres, ou même de Dumbledore.

Severus sut ce qu'il y avait à faire.

- On appelle Dumbledore, et on lui explique ce qu'il se passe. Envoie donc ton patronus pour le prévenir.

Sirius saisit sa baguette, et tenta de lancer le sort. En vain. Aucune trace de magie ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa baguette. Severus leva un sourcil face au phénomène. Soit le cabot était aussi incapable qu'il le répétait depuis tant d'années, soit ils avaient un sérieux problème. Avisant sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, il s'en saisit et essaya à son tour de produire un patronus. Peine perdue.

~oOo~

La magie noire était la plus ancienne forme de magie qui existait. C'était aussi la plus dangereuse, la plus forte des magies. Les Blacks le savaient, et la vénéraient, tout en l'utilisant à tout vent, mais toujours avec une grande prudence. La maison en était donc remplie. Artefacts, potions, livres, tout, jusqu'au moindre bibelot, en était imprégné. Elle avait somnolé des années durant, attendant son heure. Et aujourd'hui, la magie s'était réveillée. Elle absorbait toute forme de magie moins puissante, englobait tout, suintait des murs, donnant à la maison des Blacks un aspect plus lugubre encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Severus pâlit en voyant les murs devenir noirs, comme recouverts d'un tissu se mouvant de lui-même, et le jour s'obscurcir.

Il avait eu l'occasion de voir ce phénomène une fois, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était mis dans la colère la plus noire qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Dix mangemorts avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là. Dix hommes qui n'avaient fait que se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le jeune Severus était heureusement plus loin de Voldemort , et avait seulement ressentit un froid glacial lui serrer les entrailles; le même genre d'impression que lorsque l'on se retrouvait face à un détraqueur.

Et il avait exactement la même sensation aujourd'hui, alors que les cris des têtes d'elfes de maison se répercutaient dans le couloir sombre. Sirius résuma assez bien la situation. Ils étaient dans la merde. Pour une fois, Severus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

Les cognements sourds des elfes sur la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'amplifiait, et s'ajoutait à cela des grincements des plus inquiétants. La porte allait céder. Les deux hommes serrèrent plus fort leurs baguettes, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne leur serraient d'aucun secours.

Soudain, tout cessa.

~oOo~

Le couloir était rempli de sang. Les pieds de Sirius baignaient dedans, alors qu'il débarrassait le couloir des têtes redevenues immobiles. Severus pendant ce temps envoyait son patronus au château, profitant du fait que sa magie n'était plus prisonnière de l'étau de noirceur qui l'avait retenue quelques minutes plus tôt. La biche argentée se tourna vers lui, et le cœur du maitre des potions se serra. Lily. Partie, comme les autres. Partie par sa faute. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

~oOo~

Sirius revint dans la pièce, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la biche s'en aller par la fenêtre et une larme couler le long de la joue de son ennemi.

~oOo~

Sirius avait refait du thé. Severus, s'appuyant à lui, était descendu jusque dans la cuisine en maugréant. Ils attendaient un message de Dumbledore. Message qui ne tarda pas. Un hibou au plumage mordoré vint taper contre le carreau. Sirius se précipita pour lui ouvrir, se prenant les pieds dans la table et renversant du thé sur Rogue au passage. Mais pour une fois, celui-ci ne releva pas. Il était bien trop préoccupé. Et Black s'était finalement montré plutôt… conciliant. Pas gentil, cela était impossible venant de lui, mais pas railleur et mauvais non plus. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Albus pour obtenir un tel résultat ?

~oOo~

Le message disait, en gros, qu'ils devaient se débrouiller avec leurs enfantillages pour le moment, car le mage était occupé.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été assez explicites avec le patronus. Sirius dit au hibou d'attendre la réponse, et commença à rédiger un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation. Il en était arrivé à l'absence d'efficacité de leurs baguettes quand Severus recommença à se sentir mal. Il blanchit anormalement et lâcha brutalement sa tasse, qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Il se tordait à présent de douleur face à un Sirius ne sachant que faire. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et marmonna un rapide sort de guérison, le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit. La douleur de l'autre homme sembla s'apaiser, et il se redressa péniblement, se tenant à la table pour ne pas tomber.

~oOo~

La douleur commença par son avant-bras, puis, insidieuse, elle s'était insinuée dans son corps tout entier. Pire qu'un Doloris, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, dévorant ses trippes, attaquant sa chair. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, seule comptait la douloureuse progression de ce mal qui le caressait de ses mains griffues.

Black se pencha vers lui, inquiet. Il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir crié.

~oOo~

Sirius détestait viscéralement Severus. Mais le voir souffrir de la sorte ne l'amusait plus. Voir les gens souffrir ne l'amusait plus depuis longtemps. Il était inquiet pour l'autre homme. Réalisant qu'il ne serait pas apte à le soigner, il maudit sa fierté qui lui avait fait faire cette demande inconsidérée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse d'Albus.

Attendre, et prier pour que plus rien ne bouge.

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bonne journée !


End file.
